The Green Light of Will
by Captain Omnitron
Summary: This is response to Kami no Kage's Naruto/Green Lantern story challenge. When Naruto found that old lantern, he never expected to become the most powerful ninja in the world all thanks to a little ring. NarutoxIno pairing, with possible harem later.
1. The Flame of Life

The Green Light of Will

Naruto and all related characters Masashi Kishimoto. Green Lantern and all related characters belong to DC Comics

Author's Note: This is response to the Kami no Kage's Naruto/Green Lantern story challenge. His challenge is "I challenge you people to write a story where Naruto finds a Green Lanterns ring. It can be anyones ring, though I strongly recommend Alan Scott's ring. It can start whenever, but the ring must be thought of by everyone as a kekkai genkai, with Naruto encouraging this. You may show that it is not after the chunin exam arc, or during the chunin exam finals. You may crossover with DC, but only after the time skip, ie shippuden. Pairings and bashing are up to you. With Naruto's willpower and imagination, he should not be a weakling, though he does not have to be a genius either. There is so many stories where Sasuke is so strong, or so important, in this story i would prefer he not be, whowever that is still up to you to decide. Other than that, go nuts, be creative, and good luck." So I'm taking a whack at it. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1: The Flame of Life

"THIS SUCKS!" Naruto Uzumaki yelled to his team, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Kakashi Hatake. There mission was a boring one. Rearrange the boxes of a warehouse to make room for new shipments.

"Well Naruto, you are the one who demanded a mission outside of the village." Kakashi said as he was reading that infamous little orange book. Naruto growled and replied,

"I didn't think it would be just a mile outside the village, or that it would be this much work!" Several grunts could be heard as both Naruto and Sasuke moved several large boxes from one end of the storehouse to the other.

"Just shut up you idiot and help me move this junk!" Sasuke snapped as he tried to move a rather large crate. Sakura was currently taking inventory of each box and crate that her teammates moved while Kakashi directed the boys as to where the supplies went.

It was near the end of the day as Naruto was carrying the last medium sized box towards the end of the warehouse the steady creaking of the floorboards the only sound being made in the otherwise quiet building. Stopping to catch his breath Naruto failed to notice the growing groan of wood under him until the floor broke beneath him and dropped him some twenty feet into the darkness below. The shouts of his teammates and teacher could barely be heard in the sprawling darkness that surrounded him.

"Ow, that hurt." Naruto grunted as he pushed himself up off the cold cement floor. Looking up at the hole above him Naruto wondered how he would get back up. Looking around the blond could see nothing save for the light above him.

"I can't see anything." Naruto groaned as he looked around in the darkness. Sighing and wondering how he was going to get out, Naruto was about to shout when he noticed a flicker of green off to the side. Rubbing his eye and opening them he saw the flicker again, but stronger. Curiosity gripped the blond as he headed towards the glowing green light, feeling his way through the darkness until he came to what looked like an alter with a glowing green ring next to a glowing green lantern. In the faint like he could barely make out the now apparent writing on the wall next to the alter and he started to read aloud the inscription.

"In brightest day in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power, Green Lantern's light!."(1)

As he finished both the ring and lantern flared with power in response to the read inscription. The ring flaring with power hovered in front of Naruto for a moment before circling him and latching itself on one of his fingers on his right hand and power exploded from the ring covering the genin with it's magical power. After the light dimmed, Naruto heard an ethereal voice that came from the lantern say,

_**"Greetings mortal boy!"**_ The voice rang out.

"Me?" Naruto asked uneasily.

_**"Of course you. Do you see any others that match my previous greeting? In any case, consider yourself lucky, for I flame for the third time for you and you alone."**_

"I don't get it. What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

_**"I have flamed twice before in the past. The first in rage to bring death. The second in remorse to bring life, and now in my desire to live again I flame a third time to bring POWER!"**_

"And you want to give that to me?" Naruto asked in a combination of curiosity and excitement.

_**"I have been around in one form or another on this world for centuries. I have been held in the hands of many, some good, some evil. I have brought good luck, and fortune to the good hearted. While to the evil, though they might achieve great conquest in the end I brought about their destruction." **_The voice explained.

"Wow." Was all Naruto could say. The voice then said

_**"And now I have a promise to make. I promise power over the dark evils of this world will be yours as long as you have faith in yourself. To lose your faith will result in the loss of your power, for willpower is the true flame of the lantern. Use the ring to manifest the power. The lantern powers the ring, and if you exhaust the rings power, you must place the ring in the lantern and speak the oath to restore it. I have told you all you need to know for now. Now I leave you to tend to your teammates. Farewell for now Naruto." **_With that the voice died down and faded.

In the storehouse Sakura was panicking due to what she thought was an unresponsive and injured Naruto. Sasuke was fidgeting and trying not to show his concern about his blond and possible injured teammate. Kakashi still being as level headed and cool as always sent Sasuke and Sakura home after a brief moment of hysteria. Having felt the power that Naruto awoke Kakashi made a makeshift anchor with the nearest support beam and after finding enough rope from the warehouses owner Kakashi descended into the glowing darkness below. The fading green power and vague silhouette was the only thing that the jonin could only guess was Naruto. The now faint steady green light that Kakashi could see he followed and found nothing, only a dissipating green orb of light that was getting dimmer with each passing second.

"Naruto! Can you here me?" Kakashi called out into the darkness as he moved back to the rope. The muffled shuffling of feet on the wood above him told Kakashi that someone was else was in the warehouse up above. Looking around one last time Kakashi made a note to get a flashlight to search the area under the warehouse in greater detail. Hoisting himself up the rope and out of the hole Kakashi was surprised to find Naruto sitting next to the hole covered in dirt and grim but otherwise ok.

"Glad to see you're ok Naruto, but how did you get out of the basement?" Kakashi asked as he looked over the dust covered Naruto.

"Stairs." Naruto pointing to an open door behind them revealing a set of stairs going down causing Kakashi to sigh at not noticing it before.

"Did you touch or find anything while you where down there," Kakashi asked looking directly at Naruto.

"Just that old seal on the wall that didn't do anything but light up, and spit a bunch of dust and grim out. Whatever was in there apparently fell apart or left some crappy residue." Naruto answered like nothing was wrong. Kakashi gave Naruto a pleased eye-smile and proceeded to give him a brief lecture on seals as the two left the building to clean up for the day.

It was a week since the warehouse mission and Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno waited at the regular training ground for their team. Soon they saw someone walking up to them. The person wore a dark green trench coat with the sleeves cut off and the collar flared up, a dark red long sleeved shirt, a dark green forehead protector, dark green pants, red ninja shoes, and had a green ring in the shape of a lantern on his right middle finger(2). As he got closer they saw whisker marks on the person's cheeks and were shocked to see it was Naruto!

"Naruto? Not that I'm complaining but what happened to the orange?" Sakura asked as she looked the new Naruto over. Naruto smiled and replied,

"Just felt like a change." Sakura looked at him curiously before practically yelling,

"Oh you're just trying get me to forget about Sasuke with that new outfit!" Naruto sighed as Sakura was about to punch him in the head. Naruto's eyes turned green and his ring then briefly glowed as a green brick wall appeared between himself and Sakura's fist.

"Ow! What was that?" Sakura yelled as she held her bruised knuckles. This caught the previously uninterested Uchiha's attention.

"How did you do that?" Sasuke asked in a demanding tone. Naruto shrugged and said,

"It's something I found out I can do when I was training by myself a few days ago. I guess I have a kekkai genkai!" Sasuke stared at Naruto before scoffing and going back to his not caring attitude. At this moment Kakashi showed up and said,

"What's this about Naruto having a kekkai genkai? How about you and Sasuke have a little spar and show us?" Naruto smirked, this was his chance to beat that arrogant Uchiha. Naruto and Sasuke walked a distance from each other and got into a fighting stance.

"Kekkai genkai or not, you're still an idiot loser." Sasuke said as he charged toward Naruto. Naruto smiled as a long green staff formed in his hands.

"We'll see about that!" Naruto shouted as he charged forward as well. Soon the the two collided and Sasuke was thrown back by the staff Naruto wielded. Sasuke barely had time to comprehend what happened as a large green fist slammed into his face and knocked him out cold. Sakura was rushed to Sasuke's side as Naruto smiled widely.

"Well that is the most unique kekkai genkai I've ever seen. What do you call it Naruto?" Kakashi asked as he walked up next to the blond. Naruto thought for a moment and replied,

"The Starheart." Kakashi nodded as he went over to check on Sasuke.

**Well? How was that? Please review!**

**1. Yes I know this is the Green Lantern Corps oath and I'm using the Alan Scott version of the GL ring but I like this oath better.**

**2. My version of Alan Scott's costume, based on his Sentinel costume.**


	2. Meeting of the Blonds

The Green Light of Will

Naruto and all related characters Masashi Kishimoto. Green Lantern and all related characters belong to DC Comics

Chapter 2: Meeting of the Blonds

It had been a week since Naruto debuted his so-called kekkai genkai. Naruto didn't want to lie about the ring, but passing it off as a new type of bloodline was a lot more believable than saying he found a magic talking lantern and a magic ring. Naruto wasn't the smartest person in the world, but he knew telling the truth about his new abilities would land him in the nut house. In the short amount of time Naruto had the ring he had learned a lot. He figured out how to fly, he could pass through solid objects, and his constructs were starting to become a little more complex. However it wasn't all good news as Naruto quickly learned that although the Starheart was extremely powerful, it had no power over wood. It couldn't damage, lift, or manipulate anything made of wood and had very limited power of leaves and plants. But Naruto didn't see this as a problem since ninja didn't use wooden weapons, at least not any he knew. Naruto walked up to the roof of his apartment building and took off into the air.

The night air was cool and fresh as Naruto made his way about the sky miles above the village. The power that flowed through him was amazing and all he had to do was will it to happen. From his current vantage point Naruto could see the entire village laid beneath him. It was truly an amazing experience, and Naruto never felt better. He could do anything he could imagine and he loved it! Naruto soon felt the ring beginning to lose power, so he flew back to his apartment. Naruto came into through the window, and dug the lantern out of his closet. He placed the lantern on his bed and said the oath to recharge his ring. Once his ring was charged, the lantern spoke to him for the first time since he found it.

**"Naruto I must speak with you of something that is of great importance!" **The lantern said. Naruto focused on the lantern's words as it continued.

**"It has come to my attention that your body is slowly internalizing my power." **Naruto looked at the lantern curiously and asked,

"What's that mean?" The lantern sighed and said,

**"It means that in approximately 3 years time, your body will have absorbed enough of my energy so that you will no longer require the lantern to recharge the ring.(1)" **Naruto was smiling widely as he heard this. The Starheart then continued,

**"And on a more serious note, I know of the seal that keeps the 9 Tails inside you. It seems the seal is what is causing this. The power is going inside the seal, which will eventually kill the Fox as my flame is very toxic to Tailed Beasts." **Naruto was ecstatic and exclaimed,

"WOW! Really?" Naruto exclaimed as he began to think about this. He wouldn't have the fox anymore. That meant people wouldn't hate him any more!

**"Be wary Naruto. For it will be sometime before the Fox is destroyed, so do not announce this information to anyone." **The Starheart said as it's voice faded out. Naruto put the lantern back into his closet and went to bed.

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up in an extremely good mood. He ate a quick breakfast, got dressed, and headed for the small bridge where his team usually met before missions. He got there and saw Sakura asking Sasuke on a date and was yet again shot down. Naruto walked up to them and said hello as they began to wait for Kakashi to show up. Naruto was used his ring to make a yo-yo and began doing tricks with it as Sakura was swooning over Sasuke who was doing his best emo pose. After an hour, Kakashi finally decided to show up.<p>

"Hello everyone. Sorry I was late, but I saw an elderly woman having trouble getting inside her house and I just had to help." Kakashi said as he was eye-smiling. Team 7 didn't believe it for a second, but they had learned to expect lame excuses from Kakashi so they didn't question it. Naruto then noticed that Kakashi was holding some kind of forms.

"What's with the forms sensei?" Naruto asked as he plopped down on a park bench and stretched out.

"The Chunin Exams are a week away, and I've recommended all of you. Fill these out and you'll be officially entered." Kakashi said as he handed the forms out. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke each took theirs as Kakashi handed them each a pen.

"Now before you start to fill those out, you all have to agree to join or you can't enter. I also have to warn you that it isn't uncommon for people to die in these Exams. In fact, if only one person is killed in the Exams it's considered unusual." The Copy Nin said, causing his students to freeze for a few moments. Sasuke scoffed and immediately began to fill out his form. Naruto was very confident in his new power so he also filled his out. Sakura hesitated for a moment but filled her form, not wanting to disappoint Sasuke. Kakashi collected the forms and left to give them to the Hokage. After he was gone, Sasuke turned to Naruto and said,

"Don't let that stupid bloodline of yours go to your head. I don't want you showboating and hurting our chances of passing." Naruto glared at his teammate as he became covered in a green flame and began to float in the air. Sasuke and Sakura were awestruck as Naruto smirked and said,

"Yeah, I can fly." The blond the flew off into the village, leaving his teammates to speechless.

* * *

><p>Naruto flew over the village, chuckling as he thought about the shocked expressions of his teammates. As he flew he heard a scream, making him change direction to the source of the scream. As he flew down, he saw one Ino Yamanaka lying on the ground in front of her family's flower shop with a couple of broken flower pots on the ground next to her.<p>

"Are you alright Ino?" Naruto asked as he used his ring to make a broom and dust pan to sweep up the broken pots. Ino got up and dusted herself off as she replied,

"Yeah, just some dumb kids ran by and bumped into me." Ino then noticed the green constructs Naruto had created and his glowing green eyes.

"How are you doing that?" Naruto smiled his usual bright smile and replied,

"It's a kekkei genkai I found out I had! Pretty cool right?" Ino nodded as she grabbed the broom construct, feeling that it was solid. If she had to describe how it felt, she would say it felt like warm glass.

"This isn't all I can do either! I can make anything I can imagine out of solid light!" Naruto boasted, causing Ino to eye him curiously.

"Anything?" Naruto kept smiling as he replied,

"Yep anything! I can fly too!" Ino got over her surprise and rolled her eyes as she said,

"Okay, I know you're making that up." Naruto put the broken pots into a nearby dumpster as he said,

"If you don't believe me, then how about I take you for a ride?" Ino nodded, not really believing him. Naruto held out his left hand, which Ino took hold of. Suddenly she felt a warm feeling all over her body, like she was near a campfire. She looked down and saw that she was glowing green and was about 10 feet off the ground. Ino looked over at the other blond and saw that he was also glowing green, but his eyes had become totally green as if they were filled with energy. Ino shut her eyesand screamed as they began to go even higher.

"Ino, open your eyes." Naruto said in an abnormally quiet tone. Ino slowly opened them and looked around, seeing the clouds up close and the forest stretching out for miles with the desert of the Land of Wind just barely in view in the distance. The Yamanaka then quickly shut them, afraid of the height. She heard Naruto laugh and before she knew it she felt the ground beneath her feet again. Ino looked at Naruto, whose eyes were their usual blue again, and said,

"That was fun." Naruto smirked and replied,

"Well see ya later Ino." The Sentinel of the Starheart then flew off, leaving an amazed Ino.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW! <strong>

**I felt that I was jumping into the action to soon on this, which is why I haven't updated for a while on this story since I had no idea on what to do based on the set up I had on the previous chapter. So I just rewrote this chapter and decided to have Naruto and Ino have their first real interaction instead; I hope you guys like it.**


End file.
